


Brumbálův člověk

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna z možných smrtí Severuse Snapea. Překlad povídky "Dumbledores Man" od duj.<br/>Sepsáno po HBP a před DH. Přeloženo a poprvé zveřejněno v červnu 2008 v archivu Time Eater.<br/>Translated with permission. Thank you, duj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brumbálův člověk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dumbledore's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15871) by duj. 



Harry se pomalu zvedl a setřásl ze sebe popel mrtvého Pána zla. Jak to, že mu to nedošlo dřív, jakmile byly viteály zničeny? Už v prvním ročníku přece zažil, že jako naprosto nepřipravený kluk zvítězil nad nejsilnějším černokněžníkem všech dob. Matčina vroucí láska mu kolovala  v žilách; matčina oběť spálila na popel svého vraha v okamžiku, když se on a Voldemort dotkli. Tady, kde to všechno začalo: v jeho rodném domě v Godrikově Dole. 

Několik stop od něj leželo bezvládné, černě oděné tělo. Padl na tom místě, kde Harryho zaštítil před kletbou, která mu měla rozervat vnitřnosti. V místnosti leželi i další, ale nikdo jiný už nedýchal. Harry zamrkal. Konečně si připustil, že při všem tom zmatku byl příliš zaměstnaný, než aby stačil všechno sledovat. 

„Vy jste mi zachránil život.“ Znělo to spíš jako obvinění než jako poděkování. 

Z vyzáblé tváře s šedými rty na něj s odporem zíraly zapadlé černé oči. 

„Ano. Zase,“ pronesl posměšně tichý sametový hlas. „Chcete mi snad tentokrát – poděkovat  – místo abyste na mě vrhnul kletbu?“ 

 Harry cítil, jak se jeho unavený mozek pokouší soustředit. Civěl na muže, který se nikdy netajil svou nenávistí ke všem Potterům. 

„Proč?“ 

„Pořád vám dělá potíže – vyjadřování?“ O poslední slovo klopýtl. Harry jakživ neslyšel, aby se Snape zadrhnul v řeči. „Proč co?“

Harry trhl netrpělivě rameny. 

„Proč jste to udělal?“ opakoval důrazně. 

Štíhlý hrudník se ztěžka zvedl ve snaze nabrat dech. V přivřených očích zablesklo pohrdání. 

„Jsem Brumbálův člověk. Nepřestal jsem se řídit jeho příkazy jen proto – že zemřel.“ 

Harryho pěst pevně sevřela hůlku. Uvědomil si, že před rokem řekl ministrovi úplně totéž. Mohl to snad Snape nějak zaslechnout a teď se mu posmívat? Otevřel ústa, aby ostře odpověděl, ale pak potřásl hlavou a stiskl pevně rty. Jasně že se mu Snape posmíval – dělal to vždycky a bude to dělat pořád – ale ne zrovna teď. Ne, pokud schytal kletbu, která byla určena Harrymu. Ale to pořád nevysvětlovalo tu namířenou hůlku, záblesk zeleného světla, pád stařeckého těla z Astronomické věže. 

„Když zemřel?“ opakoval Harry jízlivě. „Vy jste ho zabil!“ 

„Ne, Pottere,“ zachrčel Snape. „To vy jste ho zabil. Já jsem jen – uspíšil jeho konec.“ 

 Harrymu se rozšířily oči.

„Ten jed? Řekl mi přece, že ho to ne...“ Hlas mu selhal. Vzpomněl si, jak Brumbál opravil sám sebe přidáním jediného slůvka, které všechno změnilo. Neměl být sprovozen ze světa okamžitě, to ne, čekala ho dlouhá, pomalá, bolestivá – neodvratitelná – smrt. Užil by snad Voldemort jiný druh jedu? Copak si to neuvědomoval od samého začátku, dokud se nenechal uchlácholit Brumbálovými uklidňujícími slovy? 

Úkosem pohlédl na svého protivníka. „Jak jste to poznal?“ 

Koutek úzkých rtů se zkřivil ve výsměšném úšklebku.

„I když jsem vás – naučil tak málo – pořád jsem učitel lektvarů.“ Nenávistný hlas zněl najednou skoro mírně. „Bylo mi to jasné hned, když jsem ho uviděl. Ještě předtím, než mě úpěnlivě prosil...“

„O život!“ 

„Ne, o smrt. Jak málo jste ho znal – pokud jste si myslel – že by žadonil o život.“ 

Otřásla jím křeč. Pevně stiskl oči i pěsti a vzápětí je doširoka rozevřel, jak sebou jeho tělo škublo. Dlouhými údy projel třas. Harry se nemohl ubránit vzpomínce na to, jak falešný profesor Moody vrhl na pavouka ve sklenici kletbu Cruciatus. Trhal sebou úplně stejně. 

„Nevěřím vám,“ pronesl tvrdě. 

Štíhlé tělo leželo nehnutě, oči zavřené, nehybné končetiny v poloze, ve které je záchvat křečí zanechal. Harry se musel naklonit, aby zaslechl šepot vycházející ze rtů, které se sotva pohnuly. 

„Jestli si pospíšíte – pořád ještě máte pár minut na to – abyste si na mně vyzkoušel Crucio.“ Snape dlouze a přerývaně nabral dech. „Pokud vám to jde líp – než při našem posledním setkání.“ 

Harry zdvihl hůlku. Strnule hleděl na bledou tvář svého nepřítele a hrdlem se mu na jazyk drala hořká slova. Ale spolkl je. Snape ho pobízí, aby použil kletbu, která se nepromíjí? Proč? 

Ticho ztěžklo vzájemnou nenávistí. Byl to Snape, kdo ho prolomil. 

„Možná přece jen nejste takový tupec, jak jsem si myslel – když si uvědomujete – že tohle není ten nejlepší způsob – jak uctít jeho památku.“ 

„To vy jste přece mistr černé magie. Vyléčil jste Malfoye z následků mé kletby. Snad taky dokážete vyléčit sám sebe, ne?“ Harryho hlas byl plný nedůvěry.

Snapeovo tělo se znovu křečovitě zkroutilo a z nosu i z úst mu vytryskla krev. 

„Radši smrt – než Azkaban,“ vydechl, když křeč povolila. 

„Když se za vás přimluvím, do žádného Azkabanu vás nepošlou,“ namítl Harry. Protestující hlásek v jeho hlavě se ho ptal, proč by to vůbec měl dělat. Nevěnoval mu pozornost. Nespouštěl oči ze sevřených pěstí a zavřených očí svého bývalého učitele. 

„To se toho na ministerstvu tolik změnilo – že konečně – poslouchají, co jim říkáte?“ 

„Myslím to vážně. Jestli dosvědčím, že jste mi tajně pomáhal – byl jste to přece vy, kdo nám zanechával všechny ty indicie, nemám pravdu? Když řeknu, že jste neměl jinou možnost...“ 

„Vždycky existuje – jiná možnost.“ 

Jak si zarýval nehty do dlaní, prýštila mu teď krev i ze zaťatých pěstí. Jeho tělo se stočilo do klubíčka, pak se vmžiku vymrštilo jako zprudka rozevřený nůž a jeho údy se znovu začaly bolestivě zmítat. Vyrazil ze sebe cosi mezi zaskučením a výkřikem, který zadusila další krev z úst. Harry ztěžka polkl. Už ho ani nenapadlo použít Crucio. Ne za těchto okolností. 

Tehdy se za ním objevila. Kulhala. Kudrnaté vlasy měla rozcuchané a slepené potem, tričko se jí lepilo na štíhlé tělo a na džínech měla skvrny – skvrny od... 

„Harry!“ vykřikla. „Neviděl jsi Rona?“ 

Sledovala jeho mlčenlivý pohled, pak se kolem něj prosmýkla a klesla na kolena vedle zkrouceného těla. Drmolila přitom protizaklínadla s dlouhými řadami mumlaných slabik.

„Harry! Cos mu to udělal? Přestaň s tím!“ 

V Harryho srdci se vzedmula nevole smíšená rozpaky. Proč se stará o to, co je s člověkem, který zabil Brumbála? Copak celou dobu věděla, že je na jejich straně? A proč tedy něco neřekla?  

„To jsem nebyl já! To byl Voldemort!“ vyjekl.

Snapeova skloněná hlava sebou při zvuku toho jména trhla jakoby na protest, ale z úst vyšlo jen zaúpění následované dalším chrlením krve. Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách. Se světem nebylo něco v pořádku, když v něm Snape – arogantní, necitelný Snape – úpěl.

„Zachránil mi život,“ řekl Harry bezbarvě. „Celou dobu nám pomáhal. A teď umírá, protože ho zasáhla kletba určená mně. Nemůžeš něco udělat?“ Zrušit protipřenášecí kouzla by zabralo příliš mnoho času a letaxová síť byla stále mimo provoz. Mimoto bylo jasné, že se Snapem hýbat nemohou.

Hermiona se zhoupla zpět na chodidla, aby se vyhnula zmítajícím se pažím. Zavřela oči a zoufale se snažila něco vymyslet. Popotáhla, mávla hřbetem ruky před obličejem a vyslovila _Stabilis specialis_. Pak švihla nějak podivně hůlkou. _„Laxolenioaltum.“_

Třásla se, když promluvila. „To první zaklínadlo by mělo zabránit zhoršení stavu a to druhé zmírňuje bolest. Ale já nejsem lékouzelník. Nedokážu ho zachránit, zvládnu ho nanejvýš udržet při životě, než někoho seženeme.“

„Ne.“

Ten rozkaz byl tichý, ale nepřeslechnutelný. Chvějící se ruka se natáhla k její, dlouhé bledé prsty bolestivě sevřely její malou měkkou dlaň. Do očí jí vhrkly slzy. Nedokázala posoudit, zda je tam vehnala bolest, kterou cítila v hrudi, nebo drtivé sevření jeho prstů.

„Ne,“ zašeptal znovu Snape. Jeho křečí stažené svaly se poddávaly zoufale pomalu, ale nakonec ležel u jejich nohou ztěžka oddychující, ale uvolněný. Černé oči se otevřely a z jejich hloubi znovu zableskl vybroušený intelekt.

„Naše malá šprtka,“ vydechl. Jeho klidné tělo nejevilo žádné známky bolesti. „Pořád se ještě učíte o životě z knih?“

„Teď byste mi za to mohl být vděčný, pane profesore.“

„Už nejsem váš profesor.“

Tu bezpředmětnou poznámku úplně ignorovala.  „Vy to víte, ne?“ tázala se naléhavě. „Víte, jak se to dá vyléčit.“  Odvrátil hlavu. Závoj černých vlasů mu přikryl tvář.

„Neměl jsem v úmyslu přežít. Ne, když je Albus mrtvý.“ Všechnu sílu soustředil na stisk ruky. Pro hlas mu žádná nezbyla.

„On by chtěl, abyste přežil!“ zvolala. „To je přece něco úplně jiného! On žil dlouho a vy jste ještě mladý...“

Harry viděl, jak se mastné černé prameny pohnuly, když Snape odmítavě trhnul hlavou.

„Žil jsem až moc dlouho. Měl jsem zemřít už loni.“

„Měl vás rád. Zemřel, abyste mohl žít!“ zvolala Hermiona. Slzy jí tekly po tvářích.

„Udělal ze mě svého vraha.“ Černé oči se zavřely, když zašeptal: „Ne láska, ale despotický pán dává lásce úkoly jako ten, jenž byl dán.“

Harrymu klesla čelist. Co to Snape citoval? Verše?

Hermiona zastrčila hůlku zpět do kapsy a přisunula se blíž. Oči měla temné a malé bílé zuby zaťaté do spodního rtu.

„Hrob klidné je lože, když spát tam chceš, blízkou náruč však v něm nenajdeš,“ řekla, vztáhla ruku a něžně mu odhrnula pramen černých vlasů ze zpocené bledé tváře. Koutky úzkých rtů sebou trhly v pokusu o úsměv.

Harry sevřel prsty kolem hůlky. O co tu jde mezi ní a tím slizounem? Vždyť ona patří k Ronovi! Chodí s Ronem! Tak jak se tu může sklánět nad Snapem, jako by... jako by... Ani se mu nechtělo ty myšlenky převést do slov.

„Mít jen víc času, než tento svět dá.“ Snapeova volná ruka se o kousek pohnula a nepatrným pohybem odstrčila tu její. „Však ty nejsi má,“ zašeptal. „A nebudeš má. Provdejte se za svého Weasleye a buďte šťastná.“

„Rone!“ Hermiona při té připomínce trhla hlavou a vyděšeně se rozhlédla po místnosti. „Rychle, Harry, jdi ho hledat! Určitě se mu něco stalo, když k nám ještě nedorazil. Možná někde leží zraněný, nebo...“ Přejela si rukou přes oči, na tváři jí zůstala krvavá šmouha. Ani si toho nevšimla.

„Ty nejdeš?“ zeptal se Harry, když se nehýbala z místa. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nemůžu, Harry. Jestli je Ron...  jestli je...,“ tvář se jí zkroutila do bolestivé grimasy, „jestli mu někdo dokáže pomoct, je to profesor Snape. Musím ho udržet naživu, než ho najdeš.“

„A bude nám chtít pomoct?“ zeptal se Harry. Snape je přece vždycky nesnášel.

„Jestli budu moci, Pottere,“ řekl Snape a unaveně se ušklíbl. Pustil Hermioninu ruku, aby nahmatal svou hůlku.

Harry se sklonil, vtiskl mu hůlku do dlaně a vyběhl z místnosti. Ještě zaslechl, jak se Snape naléhavým mumláním Hermiony ptá, co ví o zaklínadlech, kterými se předává kouzelná moc.

Nepátral dlouho. Rona našel na opačném konci chodby, zaklíněného mezi zeď a jednu z mrtvol na místě, kde padl. Byl při vědomí, ale neschopný pohybu.

„Nějak necítím nohy,“ ozval se. Zrzavé obočí měl svraštěné do nejisté grimasy.

Na dlouhý okamžik přestalo Harrymu bít srdce. Nedokázal se nadechnout. Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Tohle nemůže být pravda; tohle nemůže být doopravdy. Ron žertuje, jenom žertuje. Stěny se mu vlnily před očima a on se opřel o jednu z nich, aby se uklidnil. Pak hučení v jeho mozku ustalo a do plic se mu náhle vrátil vzduch.

„ _Stabilis specialis_ ,“ vydechl. Pamatoval si, že při poranění páteře je nutné dotyčného znehybnit, a doufal, že Hermionino zaklínadlo vyslovil správně. „ _Mobilicorpus_.“

Polykal jeden obrovský knedlík v krku za druhým a přitom sledoval, jak se kamarádovo tělo zvedá a nakonec visí ve vzduchu schlíplé a bezvládné jako kabát na věšáku. Pevně svíral hůlku v dlani a směroval Ronovo tělo opatrně zpátky chodbou do místnosti.

Hermiona mezitím změnila pozici. Pomohla Snapeovi, aby se vsedě zapřel o nohy jedné z židlí, a pak se usadila mezi jeho roztaženýma nohama, takže se opíral o její záda a jeho hlava jí spočívala na rameni. Jeho pravá paže ležela na její pravici, v dlaních svírali hůlky jednu vedle druhé. Jeho levá ruka ji objímala v pase.

Harry se zamračil a opatrně složil Rona na zem. Nezdálo se mu ani trochu správné, že ten slizoun takhle drží Ronovo děvče, ať už umíral, nebo ne. Ron si zjevně myslel totéž.

„Hermiono? Co to tu s ním provádíš?“

Hlas jí přeskočil. „Pomáhám mu, aby tě mohl uzdravit, Rone. Tak se uklidni. Probrat to můžeme později.“

„Ale – vždyť je to zrádce. Zabil Brumbála!“

„Ne.“ Hermiona cítila, jak se svaly na Snapeově paži napjaly. Stiskla mu levici, aby ho uklidnila. „Ne, celou dobu byl na naší straně.“

„Harry?“ Ron přimhouřil oči, za jeho ohrnutými rty byly vidět zuby. Pihy z té papírově bílé tváře vystupovaly jako inkoustové tečky.

„Má pravdu, Rone.“ Ta slova vázla Harrymu v hrdle jako ztuhlá ovesná kaše. „Není se čeho bát. Vyhráli jsme – a na vysvětlování máme spoustu času pak.“

„Ale...“

„Klid!“ Známý rozkaz a ostrý tón hlasu je vmžiku umlčel, tak jako tolikrát předtím v učebně ve sklepení. „Ležte klidně, Weasleyi. Slečno Grangerová, naslouchejte tomu zaklínadlu pozorně. Možná ho pak budete muset opakovat.“

„Co mám dělat já?“ ptal se Harry.

„Do ničeho se neplést, Pottere.“ Snape po něm střelil pohrdavým pohledem. „Nikdy nám to spolu moc nešlo.“

Harryho oči zaplály hněvem a sevřel ruce v pěst, až mu zbělely klouby. To byla Snapeova vina! Odjakživa to byla Snapeova vina! Ale tichý přísný hlas v hlavě mu připomněl, že teď není čas na hádky. Přít se mohou, až bude Ronovi lépe. Sevřel rty a jenom se díval.

Snape mumlal Hermioně do ucha nějaké pokyny. Přikývla a pak se v jediném okamžiku zvedly jejich hlasy i hůlky. Jednou, dvakrát, třikrát spirálovitě zakroužily kolem základní čakry a ukázaly postupně na šest hlavních bodů. Sacrum, solar plexus, srdce, krk, čelo, temeno. Přitom zpěvavě pronášeli zaříkadlo, které svou proměnlivou rychlou melodií Harrymu podivně připomínalo fénixovu píseň. Když ho opakovali potřetí, asi v polovině Snapeova hlava prudce klesla. Jeho ruka se svezla z Hermioniny paže a z otevřené dlaně se vykutálela hůlka. Hermiona polkla, ale téměř okamžitě znovu navázala. 

„Proč jste přestal?“ zvolal Harry. Snapeovi se přece nedá věřit. Že by udělal něco dobrého pro někoho z Nebelvíru? Malfoye by uzdravil, ale Weasleye ne!

Snape neodpověděl. Harry se sklonil a strčil ho do ramene. Dlouhé tělo se svezlo z Hermiony na nohy židle. Pak se židle i tělo s žuchnutím svalily na podlahu..

Ron sebou pohnul a pak se posadil. Nohy si stáhl pod sebe.

„Hele, proč leží na zemi? Tos mu takovou ubalil, Harry?“ Jeho modrýma očima problesklo uspokojení. „Taky bylo na čase, ne? Zaslouží si to, slizoun.“

Hermiona odstrčila židli. Prudce vstala, beze slova vyrazila z místnosti a práskla za sebou dveřmi.

„Co se jí stalo?“ podivil se Ron. „Harry?“

„Je mrtvý, Rone. Schytal kletbu, která byla určená mně, a pak využil poslední zbytky sil, aby uzdravil tebe. A jestli Hermiona ještě někdy uslyší, že mu někdo z nás říká slizoun, postará se o to, aby nás hodně mrzelo, že se vůbec obtěžoval.“

„No teda...“ Ron se poškrábal na hlavě. Nechápal to. Snape byl přece zrádce a Smrtijed, že jo. Nebo snad ne?

Chvilku nato vyšel z místnosti, aby sehnal něco k jídlu, ale Harry ještě stále upřeně hleděl na zrnka popela poletující nad Snapeovým tělem. Zabil Voldemorta a je svobodný. Všichni jsou teď svobodní, dokonce i Snape.  A snad je mu tak dobře.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: „Ne láska, ale despotický pán dává lásce úkoly jako ten, jenž byl dán,“ je variací na verš z básně The Glove and the Lions od Jamese Leigha Hunta.  
> Verše „Hrob klidné je lože, když spát tam chceš, blízkou náruč však v něm nenajdeš,“ a „Mít jen víc času, než dnešní den dá,“ jsou převzaty z básně To His Coy Mistress od Andrewa Marwella.


End file.
